Chapped Lips
by Moonlight Petal
Summary: Sakura has chapped lips. Chapstick is out of the question. No one has any. Syaoran knows a secret on how to get rid of chapped lips though. What is the secret? SS and a liitle bit of ET. oneshot [complete]


Author's Note: Hello everybody! This is just a one-shot just to let you know. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

"Tomoyo," said a 16 year old girl. She had auburn hair and magnificent emerald eyes. "Do you have any chapstick that you haven't used yet? My lips are really chapped and they have been bothering me the whole day! I can't even concentrate on school!"

"No Sakura, I don't have any chapstick. I didn't bring it to school," replied Tomoyo.

"Do you know anyone else that might have an extra one?"

"Nope!"

"Well, thanks for telling me Tomoyo," said Sakura.

Sakura was about to walk away. "Wait!" shouted Tomoyo. "I have choir so I won't be able to eat lunch with you today. Eriol will be helping out with everything so…"

"Okay," replied Sakura.

The girls went their separate ways to class. Sakura let out a sigh. For some apparent reason, her lips were really dry that day and it really bothered her. She counted how long it was till she could go home and get some chapstick.

"Four more hours till I can home. Are you kidding me? I can't wait that long," said Sakura frustrated. She let out a sigh.

"Hey Sakura! What's with the frustrated sigh?" asked Rika, one of Sakura's friends.

"Oh hey Rika. My lips are really chapped and they are really bothering me. Do you have any chapstick that is new?" asked Sakura.

"No, I have one that is used already in my locker," replied Rika.

"Never mind then," said Sakura.

"Oh by the way, I won't be able to join you for lunch. I have to do something. Chiharu has something to do too. She is helping Takashi with something so they won't be able to come to lunch. Naoko has a meeting in writing class today," said Rika.

"That's fine," is all that Sakura said.

Sakura didn't know why everyone was so busy with something. No one was going to eat lunch with her. Well, besides Syaoran. As she thought of him her faced flushed red. Science class started as soon as the teacher walked in. Sakura kept looking at the clock hoping that the day would pass by soon. Her chapped lips were really bothering her and she couldn't do anything about it.

Finally, the bell rang throughout the hallways and classroom. She said bye to Rika and went to her locker to put her stuff away. She grabbed her lunch and shut her locker. Sakura headed out to the Sakura trees. As she neared she saw Syaoran standing there. Sakura went over there and explained that all the rest of their friends had something to do.

"I guess it's just you and me eating lunch together. What's wrong Sakura? You have this unhappy look on your face since after homeroom," commented Syaoran. **(Author's note: **Sakura and Syaoran are a couple

"Nothing really; it's just that my lips are really chapped and it has been bothering me since homeroom. I know that just having chapped lips shouldn't bother me that much but…," continued Sakura.

"Don't you have any chapstick?" asked Syaoran.

"I couldn't find any at all. I asked everybody for a chapstick that hasn't been used yet but…," replied Sakura.

"I know a way to fix the problem without needing chapstick," said Syaoran.

"Really?" asked Sakura, face filled with happiness and hope.

Syaoran let out a small laugh at the expression on Sakura's face. "Walk closer toward me and I'll tell you what it is. It's a secret so I can't say it out loud," said Syaoran.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Takashi were behind the bushes eavesdropping. "I can't hear them!" complained Rika.

"Shhh! I'm trying to listen. This is a great inspiration for a romance story," said Naoko.

"Did you know that back then, a man asking a woman to walk closer to him meant that…" said Takashi.

"Lies, lies, lies," shouted Chiharu as she hit Takashi's head continuously.

"Chiharu, please calm down before they hear you," said Tomoyo. In her hand was a video camera.

"Sorry Tomoyo," apologized Chiharu.

"OHOHOHOHOHO! I can't wait to see what will happen next," exclaimed Tomoyo. The video camera was focusing on the two lovebirds.

"Let's see what my cute little descendant can do. It was a great idea to let them spend some time together alone, Tomoyo," said Eriol. He leaned in and gave Tomoyo a kiss. Tomoyo blushed.

Meanwhile Syaoran was asking Sakura a question. "Did you hear that noise?" asked Syaoran.

"I heard that noise too. Maybe it was a cat or something. Anyways, what was the solution to my chapped lips?" asked Sakura impatiently, wanting to know the secret.

"Well, you'll have to move closer," said Syaoran.

"Closer"

"Closer"

"Closer"

Soon Sakura was really close to Syaoran. She was so close that her body touched his. She could feel him breathing on her cheek. Sakura let out a blush.

"The secret is…," Syaoran said. "that…"

Suddenly Sakura felt something warm and soft against her lips. She was shocked to see that Syaoran was kissing her. Closing her eyes she kissed him back passionately. They pulled away form the lack of air.

"So…," Syaoran questioned, "Do your lips feel chapped anymore?"

"A little bit," replied Sakura as she leaned in to kiss Syaoran again. The kiss was just as sweet as the last one. Maybe it was just lasted a little longer.

"Much better," said Sakura with a smile on her face.

"We should do that more often," commented Syaoran.

A blush appeared on Sakura's face. "I think we should eat first," said Sakura.

"I agree," said Syaoran. Before they sat down and ate lunch, they shared another sweet kiss.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Author's Note: I haven't been getting many reviews on my stories would really appreciate it if you guys would leave me a review! Critique is greatly accepted! Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
